Harry Potter and the Children of the Night
by Spilled INK.v2
Summary: AU Harry sits in his room completely unaware to the opportunity about to be given to him. The opportunity to bring a race out of their forced exile, and become strong enough to complete his task. HP/OC, Vamp!Harry, No-Slash


**- Chapter One -**

**The Blue-Eyed Messenger**

The rain was pounding on the roof of number 5 Privet Drive, the occupants completely unaware that there was a presence on their roof other then the rain, a young women to be precise, she was around 5"4' with an athletic build and a pale complexion, she is dressed in long black cargo pants and a pair of combat boots, along with a tight black shirt and a long black leather coat, to help keep herself hidden, she has long black hair hanging down to the middle of her back, and a surprisingly warm pair of ice blue eyes.

'Why?' you might ask is she on a roof in the middle of a dark, stormy night, well the answer to that question is located in a dilapidated bedroom directly across the street, a young raven-haired teen by the name of Harry Potter, she had been asked by her mistress to observe him after he returned home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, luckily for her, her observations were complete and she was due back to report to her mistress.

* * *

Harry was currently sitting in his "prison", which was indecently the smallest bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive, the room was only about 9" x 9" and currently only contained a bed, a desk and a wardrobe, and off course a beautiful snowy owl, called Hedwig, and her cage.

He had only returned from Hogwarts this afternoon and the summer was already unbearable, the Dursleys took every change to ridicule him about his recently deceased godfather, Sirius, now there was a sore point, after the recent disaster in the Department of Mysteries he had decided that from now he would think before he acted, funny how it takes a major proverbial smack to the face to enlighten people to their faults, and Harry's just happened to be that he leapt before he thought, the Gryffindor courage and bravery that he was so proud of was also one of his biggest weaknesses, and Harry thought that it was about time he minimized that weakness and time that he started using his Slytherin side.

As these thoughts ran through his mind his anger and guilt was slowly building up, to the point where he released his anger by kicking his desk, which happened to be supporting Hedwig's cage, earning him and indigent squawk and a glare from the offended owl, "I'm sorry, girl" Harry said with a sigh, "all my thoughts are just finally catching up with me" he said while he absently scratched Hedwig trying to appease her. 'Might as well try and get some sleep before the nightmares kick in' he thought as he crawled into be, oblivious to the lone figure observing from across the street.

* * *

"Mistress Alayna, I've returned with my observations" addressed a kneeling figure to a woman who appeared to be around her mid-twenties she was around 5"8' tall with a rather well defined build and pale complexion with black hair flowing in an almost unnatural grace down to her shoulder blades, and the same ice-blue eyes as the kneeling figure, the women wore and elegant black dress that swept along behind her, everything about this women seemed to announce "Nobility".

"That's good Kira, tell me what you know" said Mistress Alayna,

"The Dursleys are acting in their normal manner, degrading and ridiculing him whenever they can and it hasn't even been 24hrs yet, Mr. Potter appears to be depressed, as would be expected after his recent loss and has been isolated in his 'room' but otherwise their seems to be no signs of physical abuse so far"

'Hmm, yes, The depression would be expected after the events of the last year, though I wish that I wasn't, the Dursleys appear to be acting the same as always towards the boy' thought Alayna, "Kira, I want you to approach him at first, see if he would be open to our proposition, just get to know him first then you may divulge any information you deem necessary, if you believe he is open to our proposition then I would like to meet with him".

"Yes, Mistress Alayna" said Kira as she bowed before leaving the room and Mistress Alayna to her thoughts, 'I hope he will at least hear me out, his joining us would be incredibly beneficial to him as well as us'.

* * *

The following morning Harry awoke to someone banging against his door, "Boy, get downstairs and get started on breakfast, Vernon needs to go to work and it wont do well for him to go on an empty stomach" demanded Aunt Petunia, "Yes, Aunt Petunia" replied Harry through gritted teeth.

Once Harry had finished making breakfast, while ignoring the not-so-subtle barbs from his 'family', he decided that it would probably be best to get out of the house before they could find more chores for him to complete, so slipping under his invisibility cloak in order to slip past any order guards he left the house.

'I could go and relax at the park for a while, Dudley is going out for the day with Piers and the rest of his gang so I don't have to worry about that' thought Harry as he trudged his way to the park just on the other side of Wisteria Walk, upon entering the park he noticed that it wasn't as empty as he thought, there was a young women probably not much older then himself silently sitting on the swing, now one thing a lot of people don't know about Harry is that he has a very acute 'danger' sense, which is something that has helped him avoid death many times before, it may not of helped him avoid those situations but it sure kept him alive, the thing that surprised Harry the most was that this 'sense' was currently quiet.

Gathering his courage Harry decided that he would approach the young women, he needed some civil human contact anyway, and inquire if she was ok, "umm...excuse me miss, but are you ok?" asked Harry in a calm voice, the young women was so lost in her own thoughts that she totally missed his approach and was rather shocked that someone was talking to her, "oh...yes, I'm fine thank you, I just needed to think and figured that I would do it here since the park is so quiet".

"oh, sorry to disturb you then" replied Harry.

"No, its ok I could use some company anyway, my names Kira, nice to meet you"

"I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you as well" replied Harry as he sat down on the swing next to her and began to swing slowly.

"oh, you're the young man that everyone keeps warning me about, the one that attends St. Brutus's Academy, you don't really seem the type to attend that academy" said Kira, thanking the stars that she had done some research beforehand.

"I don't, it's just a story my Uncle started, we don't really see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, I actually attend a boarding school in Scotland, though I'm currently trying to decide whether or not returning is in my best interest" replied Harry while releasing a sigh as he thought about the rumours his Uncle must have been spreading about him again.

"Why don't you wish to return?" said Kira, truthfully wondering why he wouldn't like to return

"I just don't believe I'm getting the education that I truly require, and the headmaster has lied to me and kept me uniformed of certain circumstances, especially relating to my parents and their deaths, and just recently something that could have helped prevent the death of my Godfather, Sirius".

"oh, I'm sure that theirs other schools that you could attend?".

"I honestly don't know if I can even withdraw from my current school and enrol into another academy, withdrawing would most likely be the easiest part seeing as how my Aunt and Uncle don't like me attending it anyway, but getting them to allow me to enrol into another school like it would be hard to pull off".

"Don't worry I'm sure that you'll think of something".

"its sad when someone that you've only just met has more trust in you, then you do yourself" said Harry with a sad chuckle, as he rose from the swing, "I have to be getting home, I'm sure that my Aunt has something that I have to do before I can eat tonight, goodbye Kira" he called over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

"Wait, I'd like to meet up here tomorrow if that's alright?, I'll tell you some more about myself, since I know something about you now, I'd like to get to know you if possible, and I may have some ways to help you with your education problem" called Kira.

"Um, sure we can meet here tomorrow morning; I'd like to get to know you as well, but about my education, I don't think you will be able to help me with this" called Harry over his shoulder as he walked away not hearing Kira's soft reply, "You just never know, Harry".

* * *

Kira was once again kneeling in front of her Mistress in the audience chamber of the manor, The manor was a large modern style conceptual manor that consisted of a lot of sharp corners and edges, it was 4 stories with the second story have a large deck area that had a magnificent miniature garden on it, while the grounds were a luscious green with gardens all around, the audience chamber was located on the ground level towards the rear of the manor, while the Mistress's private rooms were located on the 4th floor and the training rooms on the 2nd floor along with the medical bays.

"Mistress Alayna, I have made contact with Mr Potter in the park this morning, he seems rather reluctant to return to Hogwarts and is thinking about looking into alternatives" reported Kira.

"Hm, is that so, this should help us a lot, though we were already planning on training the boy, as would be required if he were to be embraced, next time you meet Mr. Potter inform him that you can offer him and alternative education, and if possible escort him to the manor so that we may meet and discuss the details with him, including who and what we are, provide him with an oath of protection if need be" stated Mistress Alayna.

"It will be done Mistress Alayna".

"There's something else, isn't there Kira?" question Mistress Alayna.

"I don't know Mistress, it's just, after that simple discussion today I felt as if I would do anything to help him with his task, but at the same time I felt young and free, it is quite confusing to say the least" answered Kira.

"Yes, from what I've heard from others he seems to have that personality, Remus was rather adamant that he got that from his mother".

"Is that all Mistress?" questioned Kira.

"Yes that will do for now Kira"

"Then I shall retire and rest" said Kira as she bowed and left the room to retire to her private suite.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter is shorter then what I will usually write I just wanted to get the first bit uploaded to see if people will be interested in the story, I'm aiming at about 1 chapter every 2 - 3 weeks and about 1500 - 3000 words a chapter, as time permits, and I'm hoping to get some helpful feedback plus any ideas that anyone else wishes to share I'm always looking for ways to improve on things.

Some things in this story may appear to be from other stories, if this happens I'm sorry but when there's over 150,000 stories out there peoples ideas will tend to cross over, if you find something almost identical to another story let me know where its from and the author name and ill see about contacting them about using that idea.

A lot of the vampyre stuff is from a selection of sites, but I've picked and chosen what I wish to work with so it may not match your thoughts on it but it will work in this story.


End file.
